


Everything was...

by SaluWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Impossible | Lo Imposible (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Road Trips, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaluWriter/pseuds/SaluWriter
Summary: (This was deleted at first due to a mistake of uploading it early. Sorry about that)Peter gasped as his head was pushed over the waves. The water was murky brown, making it impossible for him to see. He let out sharp cries as rocks and sharp debris started to cut him from below. He looked around wildly before he forced himself to push against the waves, latching onto a broken palm tree."H-Hel-lp!" His voice shook, his voice filled with agony and fear.He just wanted a normal trip for once, a normal vacation. Yet, he now wished he begged to Mr. Stark, begged to stay home.He just wished he could have sensed the tsunami sooner....





	Everything was...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ok so I deleted this at first cause I accidentally posted it without finishing it... whoops-  
So I based off this once shot off of the movie "The Impossible 2012". It was one of my favorites when I was in 7th grade. And since Tom Holland was actually Lucas - a boy in the movie - I decided to take advantage of that little fact. Hope you enjoy!

_ Everything was wrong. _

He could see him- he swore he saw him. The brown haired teen looked around the area once again, eyes burning as each second flew by. Time didn't seem to slow down, it only seemed to speed up at this point. He let out a strangled cry once he realized his mentor was fully out of sight. His cuts on his arms and legs were screaming at him, his now thin body ready to collapse.

He was supposed to eat days ago, but he couldn't stand to see the crippled body of Aunt May at the bed, her eyelids were blue and purple, her limbs looked like they were about to break. His spider senses screamed for the food, yet he shoved it away and begged the doctors to save his food for his aunt.

With one final look at his now sleeping aunt, he picked himself up and kissed her on her forehead, whispering a stream of apologies as he ran out of the area, looking for his mentor.

He swore he saw him, no one could mimic that goatee of his, and his hair still looked gelled. It was most likely due to the water, but it gave off the same appearance that no other could copy.

His skinny limbs patted loudly against the stairs as he left the top floor May was on. His brown eyes darted around once he reached the bottom floor, there were more patients being dragged into the broken and torn down hospital. His ears were burning in pain as it swallowed all the cries around the room, around the area. Trucks were being pulled in and out, some people leaving the area, others were being dropped off.

His heart leaped to his throat.

If trucks were carrying people to their destinations... He might… He might leave on one of the trucks. He might miss him- he might miss him- he might miss him he might miss him he mightmisshimhemightmisshimhemight-

He had to hurry.

The boy let out a strangled whimper as the pebbles against his feet poked through his soles. Brown curls bounce as he ran through the area, his dark brown eyes looked around so fast it almost made him sick. The adults who were injured or looking for their own families gave him weird looks as he ran around the area, some muttering if he had survived without his parents. 

He ignored them, only focusing on one task.

Finding Tony.

It was supposed to be an innocent week. The aftermath of the war left bad memories to everyone, and the billionaire decided to go to his beach house for a peaceful vacation, and he ended up inviting his aunt and two friends to the trip as well. "It will be a great stress reliever." He put it.

The teen's ears were begging to go to a quieter area, there were cries, people shouting out in pain. Pots, pans, and other objects that left behind here clashed against each other. But he refused to leave without Tony. The more he saw trucks coming in and out, the more his heart pounded against his chest. No- no no- he couldn't leave Tony again. He couldn’t he couldn’t he-

_ “Mr. Stark?” _

_ “I don’t want to go…” _

He already lost him once- he wasn't losing him again. Not this time. Last time he left him devastated, if he misses his chance again, that's on him. This will be on him.

He started bumping into the crowds of people, colliding against bandages, nurses, patients, and children. Some of them were hyperventilating, others were crying of joy or fear. The teen didn't like this one but

_ Everything was wrong. _

The tsunami surprised everyone. It really did. There was no warning, no indication of the tsunami arriving. It just happened.

_ He stared at the older man, he felt his cheeks turning red as his head felt hot. He was kicking a red ball against the floor, making sure it echos across the ground with each hit. He just came back from an argument with his mentor, about he shouldn’t get into anything deep as Spider-man. Of course, he felt enraged by this and started talking back to Tony, and it just went downhill from there. _

_ “Come on Peter, he’s just trying to protect you.” _

_ Peter looked up and saw Ned, who was dangling his legs in the water, he huffed and tossed the ball to him, “Ya sure, but I’m a teen now- turning seventeen in two months. And he still thinks I’m some sort of baby.” _

_ “Didn’t you say he cried once you came back from being dirt?” _

_ His head snapped up to MJ, who was just relaxing in the pools cold water. Peter thought for a moment, before nodding his head, suddenly feeling really bad about the situation. _ _  
_ _ “Well then there you go, idiot. He probably is just still scared of losing you- heck both of us are.” MJ muttered the last part, yet Peter still heard it. _

_ He sighed as he realized what Tony was trying to do, biting his lip as he was in deep thought. His senses flashed, and his arms darted upward to catch the ball, yet it slipped out of his own hands, being too distracted by his thundering thoughts. The boy sighed and started to walk over to the ball, yet as he picked it up, something felt terribly wrong. _

_ He looked around as he kept the ball in his hands. The teen spotted MJ and Ned, starting another conversation, Tony was walking around in a T-shirt and comfortable sweats, eyeing the bar table that was off to the side. His aunt, May, was sitting on one of the chairs, relaxing with a few other people who were enjoying the warm sun. _

_ He gulped as he felt his senses spiked again, the pangs of warning were like nothing before, much more painful than he had ever experienced them. He saw a few birds started to fly away from the beach, as well as some lizards who were at potted plants, started to scurry away. _

_ Yet, he seemed to zero in on something smaller than everything else... _

_ What caught his eye was a small spider, it was small, but it kept whispering something to him as it also crawled away. _

_ R u n… R u n… R u n… R u n… R u n...R u n… R u n… R u n… R u n… R u n… _

_ Immediately he heard something snap, making shivers run down his spine, they were coming closer and louder. To a point where everyone was confused about the snapping sound. _

_ But that wasn’t what caught his attention, what did catch his heightened senses… _ _  
_ _ Waves… _

_ The small brown spider crawled into a bush. _

_ Run. _

_ Screams echoed around, making Peter cringe at the noise. He looked behind him and saw murky waves rushing towards them. He looked back to May, Tony- Ned- MJ- _

_ He yelled. _

_ “RUN!” _

_ Ned and Mj quickly got out of the pool and started heading for the gates of the private pool. May was starting to unwrap her legs from the towel and dart right behind them, looking back and Peter, telling him to do the same. _ _  
_ _ Yet one of his family members stayed wide-eyed at him, not daring to move a muscle. He saw Tony open his mouth, telling him to move- _

_ There was a crash. _

_ The wooden gate behind him crashed down. His legs started to move on their own as he dropped the red ball. Without taking one more glance at his family. He dived into the pool, and the water around him pulsed with objects crashing in, before the murky sea water draped over him, covering him in darkness. _

He shook at the memory, he wanted to say sorry for arguing- for not realizing Tony was just scared of losing him. He hated to think he was just being overprotective again.

The young teen walked around the tents of the people who were waiting outside, caring for themselves. He heard many wails, commotion, crying, screaming- Pain everywhere. He hated it all. He wanted to help, He wished he had his suit, just to at least comfort the children, especially the children.  
He was getting desperate, he couldn’t see him. He knew it wasn’t his imagination. Did he already leave on another truck?

The teen walked to the other side of the hospital, which contained even more tents, yet with much fewer children, it looked as if most of the trucks stopped and picked up others here.  
He cleared his throat and swallowed down his dry and burning saliva, “Tony?!”

The curly haired boy looked around for any movement, any signs that meant that his mentor was nearby. There was none. He tried again.

“Tony?!”

He heard a truck filled with different ages of children come to a halt, yet he only skimmed by the truck, not wanting to wait anymore for searching.  
Tears started to well up in his eyes, he’s been alone for far too long. May was dying in the broken hospital, and Ned and MJ haven’t made an appearance at all.

He just wants someone to hold him, to tell him everything would be alright. At this point a choked sob escaped his lips, he was a baby after all.  
His bare feet led him to another part of the scattered tents, he tried again, “Tony! Tony!?”

His ears caught a gasp, one that was quickly followed after he called his mentor’s name. Peter let out a cry as his whole body started turning around, the gasp was long gone, being swallowed by other noises his ears kept latching onto.

“Tony!”

He wanted to cry, he wanted to break down. But, he couldn’t. He had to stay strong, stay strong.

He was Spider-man, He was a hero for goodness sakes.

“Tony!!”

...There was nothing that caught his attention.

_ Everything was wrong _.

Without thinking, his desperate pleas for his mentor started to pile up in his mouth, his thoughts turned foggy as his eyes went misty, tears blocking his view. He sucked air in, and coiled his fists together, he was ready to scream, ready to call…

“D-...”

He shook his head, and this time with no shame, he called out.

“DAAAD!” His voice cracked in between as his chest heaved, he was ready to give up and accept his separation.

“Peter?!”

His head swiveled around, that definitely wasn’t his voice. But it sounded way too familiar to be ignored.

“Peter! Peter!”

His eyes darted back to the truck which was filled with children, yet not that he took a second glance, two of them were way too old to fit in.  
“MJ! Ned!”

He started running to the truck, ignoring the cries of the other children as he bumped against fathers and mothers, strangers holding fragile items and people with injuries. He felt selfish, yet he didn’t care. Immediately he was suffocated into one of Ned’s hugs, with MJ gaining a separate hug after, holding him tightly. They were alive, they were fine.

They are here.

He let another choked sob escaped his lips, yet no tears dared to fall down his bruised cheek, he would stay brave for them, he would, he would.  
He can cry after. Once May was totally fine, once he knew that his mentor was alright and living. He will stay strong for now. Just for-

_ “Peter!” _

He hesitantly opened his eyes, still feeling the arms of Ned and MJ wrapped tightly around him. Slowly he separated from the group hug, looking around tiredly.  
“Peter? W-Whats wrong are y-you o-ok?” MJ’s voice was shaky. 

He pressed his lips together and nodded, telling her in whispers that he was, smiling as he saw both of his friends alive and breathing right in front of him.

_ “Peter!” _

He heard it again and seeing his friend's now calm faces meant that they hadn’t reacted to his name being called out either. He hesitantly parted from them and turned around, seeing more adults crowd around certain trucks, as well as some rushing back and forth through the tents, crowding around the entrance of the demolished place.

“Peter!”

He squinted as he looked at the crowd once again, catching a man with a glowing blue chest, before being covered by another man that joined the crowd.

“Tony?!”

He heard the gasp once again, no that HAD to be from him. He quickly abandoned his friends as he rushed towards the crowd, shoving himself in, ignoring his friends pleads to slow down. He wiggled himself through the people, some shouting at him not to shove, others understanding his look and quickly giving him space to move.

“T-Tony!!”

“Peter? Pete!”

It was him, he was somewhere in here. He tried to look at the heads, yet the crowd was just too thick. He quickly started crawling through the people, he just wanted to see him at this point, to make sure he was well and alive.

“Underroos! Where are you!?”

“T-Tony! I’m Here! Tony!”

His head bumped into another shoulder, he quickly gave him an apology as he continued his frantic search. His ears kept searching for his muffled breaths and gasps that escaped the man, as well as the whirring sounds from his reactor.  
He bumped into someone else, stumbling onto the ground. He groaned at the small rocks that poked his bare arms, quickly scamping up.

He lost the noise.

No.. no no- Not again.

“Tony!?”

He waited for a reply, yet none came out from the crowd. He felt his whole body started to shake even faster, no no not again not-

“Dad! Dad?- DAAAD!”

“Peter!”

He felt a rough hand pull him out of the heart of the crowd. He gasped in shock before he was forcefully colliding into someone’s chest… Which was glowing blue?-  
His vow to stay strong suddenly broken at that moment, and he wailed into his chest. He shook with every sob that came out of his throat. His head turned hot as he realized the childish sounds he was creating, loud wails and small whimpers kept escaping his lips. Tears streamed down his face, staining the tattered grey shirt Tony wore.

He pretended to be brave for too long, this was his breaking point. In warm arms which kept tugging him closer with every second, to hearing comfort words being whispered in his ear. The arms kept tightening around him, making it hard for him to breathe.

Yet he was fine with this.

_ Everything was alright. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Peter gasped as his head was pushed over the waves. The water was murky brown, making it impossible for him to see. He let out sharp cries as rocks and sharp debris started to cut him from below. He looked around wildly before he forced himself to push against the waves, latching onto a broken palm tree._

_"H-Hel-lp!" His voice shook, his voice filled with agony and fear._

_He just wanted a normal trip for once, a normal vacation. Yet, he now wished he begged to Mr. Stark, begged to stay home._

_His eyes frantically searched for anyone, for anyone to help him. Yet his senses buzzed again._

_Peter let out a gasp as his head twisted around, seeing another harsh wave growing behind him._

_The boy shivered, his skin becoming ice-cold as fear finally took control._

_He didn’t have enough time to catch another breath._

_“Underoos!”_

The boy gasped, and he felt as if he was suddenly going to fall. He felt movement shift around him, and Peter realized strong arms were carrying him. He warily looked up to see Tony’s fear-stricken face, his dark chocolate brown eyes staring right at his.

Peter gulped silently before he managed to peel away from his mentors gaze. He saw that there were back at the high floors. May was still laying there on the tattered mattress, looking half dead. Ned was laying across a mattress, while MJ was laying on the floor, a blanket cushioning her resting place.

The boy looked back at Tony, catching his breath as sweat trailed down his forehead. He felt Tony’s arms tighten around him, and it was what made Peter realize how they were positioned.

The man was on the floor, his knees tucked in so that Peter could lay in the middle, his neck was being rested on one of his biceps, the other arm draped over him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

The boy blushed, before he shifted slightly, seeing that his arms were folded lazily over another, he shuddered, “H-Hey…”

Tony stared for a moment longer before he smiled. It was sad, but it was still a smile, “Hey…”

The two stayed in silence for a moment longer. It was as if the wave of relief finally caught up with them, their breathes both evened out, enjoying the body heat that they were sharing. Peter noticed a bit later that it was very dark, he could see Mr. Stark clearly, but, otherwise, everyone else seemed like a dark blur. The chill was also starting to settle in.

He felt the man groan softly, his arms shifted slightly, causing Peter’s head to bounce. The tensed, realizing that his whole weight was practically on him.

“Uh… You don’t have to carry me anymore-”

“You fainted.”

Peter blinked, “W-What?”

Tony shifted once again, the man’s knees pressing closer against Peter’s shoulder, “When I found you… Kid you broke down- literally broke down, it crushed me Parker. And in an instant I realized you were starting to sway a bit, you blacked out in the end.”

The boy opened his mouth repeatedly like a fish, yet nothing came out. A red blush starting to form onto his cheeks.

“And every time I tried to set you down- You literally started shaking kid. It wasn’t pretty.” Tony locked eyes with the boy, throwing a soft smirk at him. The boy huffed, looking away.

“Sorry Mr. Stark, I didn’t mean to-”

A snort cause Peter to pause in between his sentence, “Wait wait wait hold up, when did the ‘Mr. Stark’ come back?” His eyebrows were arched, looking quizardly at the boy.  
Peter stayed silent, not understanding the question. He thought a bit harder, focusing back to when he was looking for Tony-

Tony…

The boy stilled, he called him Tony… and-  
… oh no.

“Oh my gosh- I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking I didn’t mean to call you that!”

The man let out a soft grunt, causing the teen to look up in worry, he looked slightly hurt. Peter furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what just happened. Tony stared straight back at him before his features softened, he cleared his throat, “Peter answer… answer me truthfully.”

He blinked before he shakily nodded. He felt the man’s arms tighten around him, his muscles pressing against his softer skin.  
“Do you… see me as… I mean- Pete do you-”

“Y-Yeah…I-I d-do”

  
Peter gulped as he tried to look away, yet this time he felt a calloused hand cup his cheek. He was pushed back into Tony’s line of sight, his features were softer, crinkles around his eyes became more noticeable.

He felt the man’s fingers suddenly slide up, his messy curls were suddenly started to be pulled. At first, he was confused about what the man was doing, but after a few more tugs, he felt as if his hair became looser. He couldn’t help but let out a soft hum escape his mouth.

The man didn’t answer back, the only thing that changed was the force of his curls being undone.

Peter shivered slightly as he continued to let the man pull his curly knots lose before he whispered out his own question. His words slightly shook as his eyes were stuck onto Tony’s.

“Are… You ok… with it?”

The elder’s hand stopped, and Peter suddenly felt his sweat stick against the rough hand, and Peter cringed at the feeling. He guessed his mentor felt the discomfort because he was suddenly ushered up stand up quietly, walking over to one of the hallways.

He stuck close to the man as they wandered around, the boy didn’t really know what he was looking for, but the man didn’t let go of his shoulder anyways, so he had to blindly follow him.

The teens eyes wandered over to the man’s own, he saw that they looked soft and sad, as if something terrible happened in front of him. Peter didn’t really understand the expression, they were all here, they came back all alive, just with a few scrapes, but nothing else…

So why…

“Mister…”

The man looked down.

“... Tony?”

They kept walking, but the boy did feel the rumble of laughter vibrated through him, it made his body feel light.  
“Mister Tony? Oh that’s a new one.”

Peter puffed his cheeks, yet didn’t add anything to the comment.  
The man eventually squeezed his shoulder, and he found himself near a scraped up sink, as well as a few boxes of health supplies scattered about.

The boy looked up to him, very confused.

“Just sit down over there Pete.”

The man gestured him do a worn mattress, and he reluctantly sat down, his hands squishing the old cushions.

“T-Tony?” Peter hesitantly looked at him, yet the man didn't even bother to turn around from the sink. There was a sharp squeaking noise before he heard water, the man held a chipped bowl in his hands filling it with water.

The boy shivered again, he didn’t know if he was cold or just nervous. The billionaire still didn’t answer his question, but Peter didn’t want to push it either.

Tony was suddenly in front of him, setting the kit box down beside him. Before Peter could even comprehend what was going on, he felt cold water drip into his curls.

“H-Hey!- It stings!” He hissed as Stark’s hand scooped up another handful of water, rubbing it in his hair.

“It’s better than sweat isn’t it?”

Peter didn’t reply.

Silently, he let his mentor work on his curls, the cold water stung for the first few times, yet it slowly grew into a nice oozing feeling.

The rest of the water was dumped back to the drain, and Tony quickly dried his hands by patting them on the side of his shirt. He grabbed the kit, opening them to grab some cleaning wipes.

“Tony?”

Again, the man didn’t reply. He placed the wet wipe over Peter’s cheek. At first, he didn’t understand why he was doing this, but once the man backed away to get another wipe…

He saw the used one was stained with blood.

He silently let the man do the job, wincing slightly as he pressed on some of the open cuts.  
Peter looked up to Tony again as he placed the last wipe down in the waste bin, he still seemed pretty torn.

The boy’s hands shook, a shuddering breath escaped his lips before he spoke up again, “D-Dad?”

Tony accidentally dropped the kit box.

“O-Oh I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean-”

“Peter…”

The boy stopped, slowly seeing the man sigh before he turned around, crouching down to sit down on the mattress right next to him. Peter saw him purse his lips, his hands pressing tightly against the bed. He has never seen the man look so nervous before, Peter himself was filled with worry at the sight.

“My dad wasn’t the best dad Pete…you… you know what he did.”

The kid stilled, he wasn’t expecting that out of him.

“He wasn’t the best- hell he wasn’t even good…”

Tony took a deep breath, his stern eyes landed on Peter, and the boy looked at him with a twinge of fear. The boy fisted his hands, already wanting to blurt our sorry for even calling him that.

“I was raised by him Peter. I came from him… I have every ounce of the same blood he has…”

Tony sniffed quietly, he closed his eyes, “So please Pete- I feel honored but… I… I don’t think you should call me-”

“Dad? I’m sorry but please shut up.”

Tony grunted as his eyes snapped open, seeing a face full of sadness and anger. It was Peter’s turn to close his eyes, yet the man couldn’t deny seeing tears streamed down his face. His eyebrows furrowed with worry as the dark water passed over the open cuts.

“You worry about me almost every day, a-and you even make sure I don’t pull off anything stupid that would hurt me. I also heard from Aunt May that- that y-you sometimes h-help me with n-nightmares when I-I can’t go to s-sleep, a-and she makes excuses for me t-to stay a bit longer a-at your tower c-cause you ask her I-If I could stay longer w-with you…

You care about m-me… and that says something… d-doesn’t I-It?”

Tony stared back at him in shock. They both entered another moment of silence, both of them in their own booming thoughts.

That is until one broke the silence by squeezing the other’s shoulder.

Peter gasped and opened his eyes, only to be engulfed into another hug from him. The teen hesitantly wrapped his arms around him, yet immediately relaxed once the man gave him a reassuring squeeze.

The boy was suddenly filled with emotion, his chest started to hurt with a good type of pain, his eyes became foggy and hot, burning his vision. His ears became muffled as his mouth suddenly became dry. He sniffed.

He has a dad…

He has a dad…

“I have a dad?”

Tony heard the voice cracked question. A chuckle passed through him, shaking both his and the kid’s- his kid’s- frame. He buried his face in the damp curls, breathing deeply.. He didn’t mind the sweaty smell the boy gave off at the moment… no he didn’t mind at all.

“I-I guess I’m the lucky one.” Tony replied.

That was the only sentence Peter needed before his walls broke.

It started off as small whimpers and shakes, and the man was so startled by the action he thought he did the wrong thing. But after a quick second of analyzing the situation, he squeezed tighter.  
“Pete… I’ve got you kid- it’s ok-”

“Dad…”

Tony let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah?”

“Dad… dad… d-da-”

A sob broke out of him, and Tony sighed sadly, his hands brushed gently over Peter’s cheeks, trying to catch some of his tears before they fell.

“I h-have a d-dad… I-I h-have a-a d-dad.”

The man couldn’t do anything to stop the boy from crying, he soon realized this after Peter started to repeat his words. He’s never seen the kid look so broken- but… look so happy at the same time. The duo just sat there, the teen buried into the shoulder of a billionaire, while the man rocked him back and forth, trying to sooth his wails.

It was probably around another ten minutes before Peter cried all of his tears, the boy felt so tired, and so worn out… yet he felt so… so so blessed.

He didn’t even complain when Tony picked him up again. His eyes were lazily drooped open, blinking at the sight of empty halls and cracked walls. He blinked again and he saw MJ, Ned, and his aunt, still lying peacefully since they left.

He blinked once more, or he thought he blinked anyways. The boy saw he was back in his first position, cradled in the hands of Tony Stark, the man’s knees supporting his weight, his arm used to support his neck.

He felt his head was gently patted down. This time the rough hands were only weaving through the curls, it made Peter even sleepier.

His eyes dragged to Tony once more, and he forced a tired smile to the man. “Dad?...

I love you.”

The billionaire sighed, before he smiled back. His hand left his hair and slowly brushed over his eyes, shutting them close…

The last thing he felt was a wet kiss on his forehead. He sighed…  
Everything was finally… **right**


End file.
